When Kama Sutra Come to Sanctuary
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Kiki found something and ask Mu what is it. Mu was determined to find culprit that might defiled his innocent disciple, but after interrogate all gold saints unexpectedly the most suspected one is SHAKA? And maybe Shun was his accomplice. Mild ShakaXMU


**I don't know what possess me to like this series now when I start to watch it years ago! Anyway... for those who dislike Shonen-ai don't worry since you can read it safely except the omake and I put a border so you can just skip it. IT's in the END so please give this fic a chance please ;_; and BTW for Indian out there... no offense meant to be directed at you. This fic is purely fiction and no relation with real world!**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl... and have no money come from this, that sums all up.**

* * *

**~Curiosity = Disaster~**

One day Kiki had a question for his master, so off course he innocently asked Mu without hesitation as if asking about weather "Mu-sama what is…."

Aries Mu, the guardian of first temple froze at the question. His hammer stop in the mid-air before it can landed on Seiya's cloth, frequent costumer of his which seemed never able to keep the cloth without crack in less than one fight. For the first time on his life Aries Mu was completely lost at what he supposed to do.

He was knowledgeable man, among gold saints only Camus and Shaka can be his equal in knowledge and off course as one of the most intelligent gold saint, he had knowledge of what Kiki asked. But Kiki's question was not a question you can answer without… thinking twice, there was pro and cons here.

"Kiki… _why_ you ask this?" He asked as calmly as possible, on his head he already listed those who might responsible for Kiki's curiosity. It might be bronze boys but no, they were thirteen to fifteen… too young, Kanon, Milo, DeathMask or even Aphrodite. He doubt the last person though Aphrodite could be careless about this, but then again lately after Hades battle he seemed fond of hanging out with DeathMask , so who knows he might had been polluted? All of those who might be the culprit due to their slightly twisted nature aside, there was one person he can't help but pictured obviously had relation with Kiki's question, Mu shook his head as blushing a bit. No… no… that person is the last rank on the culprit list along with Camus, Aiolos and Shura.

Kiki blinked, "I am just curious Mu-sama…"

Mu shook his head, "That's understatement Kiki… curiosity is the first reason of why a question being asked." He stated in lofty tone, "What I want to know is… _what _have sparked your curiosity?"

"Uhm…" Kiki fidgeted nervously under his master's eyes, maybe asking Mu-sama was not a brilliant idea after all. Maybe he should ask other smart people who wouldn't bother with parenting matter like Shaka or Camus, wait… scratch those two too since they also had disciple and quite protective of them like Mu, especially Camus…

"Well… Mu-sama, I saw the it on the ground and the picture is quite weird…" Kiki answered honestly, at the horrified look Mu gave, Kiki flinched as anticipating a harsh scolding.

Much to Kiki's relief Mu wasn't angry of anything he was horrified and blurted out without thinking, "How in Athena's name such thing can lying around on the ground? And in Sanctuary no less?"

"Mu-sama?"

Mu covered his mouth with his hand in panic, realizing he had said his though out loud, how unusual of him. He regained his composure quickly, "Kiki…" He called softly, and then began to arrange his tools on its box neatly. "I will bring you to Taurus's temple… I will ask Aldebaran to take care of you for the rest of afternoon or might be longer… depends on situation."

Kiki smiled at Aldebaran's name being mentioned, "I can play with Aldebaran?"

"Yes Kiki… now… give me time to change my dirty clothes, after that we can go." Mu said as put the toolbox on the shelf then guided his disciple out of the workshop.

* * *

**Temple of Taurus**

Aldebaran smiled at Mu's request, "Off course, I would love to have Kiki in my house for the rest of afternoon Mu!" Then he turned to the youngest one, "We will bake cookies today…" He informed Kiki as winked.

"Yay! Cookie!" Kiki cheered as floated in the midair.

Mu shook his head, "Don't spoil him too much Aldebaran…" He said as looking at his disciple who was doing happy dance in the air.

Aldebaran laughed, "Only once in a while Mu… you know I always want a disciple but haven't get one… too bad none of the bronze boys is Taurus…" He muttered sadly, "I would love to have energetic boy like Seiya or gentle Shun as my disciple …"

Mu smiled at his best friend, "Aldebaran… Aiolos and Shaka wouldn't give up their disciple for anything in the world, it's just been few months since they took Seiya and Shun as disciple but they really fond of them."

"I know…" Aldebaran replied cheerfully, "Aiolos since he revived… I think he see Seiya as second brother after Aiolia, not to mention all of them have brown hair… they looks like real brothers!"

"Indeed…" Mu agreed as chuckled softly, "But Ikki and Shun was the one who unexpectedly become Aiolia's and Shaka's disciple… I mean, they barely talk with their master before the end of war."

The Taurus saint nodded in agreement, "That's right for Aiolia and Ikki… I heard Aiolia have one hell of time _trying_ to teach Ikki… he is so difficult!"

Mu sighed, "I can imagine… both of them are hotheaded… and stubborn. It's not like I dislike Aiolia but you know how many times I clashed in argument with him…"

"Yes… you know? Before you argued with Aiolia I though you would never involved in an argument that might lead to a fight. You have to admit you are also quite stubborn Mu…"

Mu chuckled softly. "I know that… by the way how with Shaka and Shun, at least both of them are quiet and polite…"

"Well… it's interesting. You shouldn't busied yourself with armor restoration Mu… you didn't know the latest issue of sanctuary, what a pity…" Aldebaran said as shook his head.

Mu blushed, "Aldebaran… don't blame it on me but Seiya who seems fond of crushing his cloth everyday…"

"I see… anyway about Shun's training, it's going quiet well… till last week that is… " Aldebaran rolled his eyes as held back his laugh. "Humph… ha… ha…"

Mu frowned, "Can you please explain? It's hard to think Shaka might screw up in teaching… and Shun looks like a role model disciple for me."

"Well… you see, the notable trait of Virgo saint is their high level of cosmos. Shun have it but… in gold saint's level his considered average, at least when not in critical condition… so Shaka want him to improve it." Aldebaran continued with much effort to refrain himself from laughing before finishing the story for Mu.

"And…?" Mu pressed on for once sounded impatient, urging the Taurus saint to continue, "He didn't ask Shun to refrain himself of sight or any sense, did he?"

"Nah… you know Shaka has closed his eyes since we were small." Aldebaran replied as waving his hand in certain height of a child trying to emphasize his point, since the first time they met, Shaka had closed his eyes and moving around without difficulties. "That method is not something you can achieve in first try… so they began with meditation first… so far so good…"

Mu raised an eyebrow, "I sense a but…"

Aldebaran grinned, "But you know, little Shun was curious of how it feel using cosmos to guide you instead of senses and tried…"

"He tried to move around with closed eyes like Shaka?" Mu asked in disbelief.

Aldebaran nodded as laughed, "Ha ha ha… nostalgic wasn't it? Milo also ever tried that when we were… six, right? He ran to nearest column less than ten seconds that time!"

Mu smiled at their childhood memory, The Scorpio saint ever asked Shaka how he can move around with closed eyes, and due to curiosity little Milo tried Shaka's method right away and got nice bruise on his face. "Well… that's Milo for you, but… don't tell me Shun also ran to the nearest column too?"

"No… he didn't, Shun was better than Milo was… he managed to move around without bumping to anything for good five minutes inside Temple of Maiden…" Aldebaran trailed off, "Whether because of he get a hang of it or he unconsciously memorized the location of Temple's interior… but once he tried to get out of the temple…"

Mu can imagine what was waiting for outside the temple, something that existed outside all temples in sanctuary. "Uhm… he fell on the stairs?" He asked.

Aldebaran laughed out loud, "Not just fell… but rolling down the stairs all the way to Leo temple! I know it's cruel of me to laugh but… what happen next was hilarious!"

"All way down to Leo?" Mu had expected the Andromeda Saint's misery but not that bad, especially since distance between each temple was quite far.

The Taurus saint waved his hand, "Nah… don't worry you know if there is anything that bronze boys better at than us any day is… stand up again and again like Daruma."

Mu sighed in relieve before noticed one small detail, "Wait… if he fell all the way to Leo, wouldn't Ikki and Aiolia became the first one to know?"

"Of course… Ikki even ran out of Leo when he heard Shun's voice when he was rolling down!" Aldebaran replied in amused tone.

"And why Shaka didn't help Shun?" Mu asked even though he can guess why.

"Well… you see, after Ikki found Shun who stopped rolling right on Leo's exit… he was about stomped off to Temple of Maiden but Shaka already descended through the stairs to Leo Temple…" Aldebaran said as took off his helmet then put it on the nearest table, "Off course Ikki demanded Shaka's responsibility of his carelessness in his baby brother's training… but what Shaka said in reply only enraged him even more… "

"Wait…" Mu raised his hand, "Let me guess… Shaka purposely let Shun fell to let him learn from failure?" It was typical reason of Shaka, he was a good mentor and harsh just like Camus.

Aldebaran nodded, "Yes… more or less, but the words Shaka used to explain was not as gentle as what you said… you know him." The Taurus saint grumbled the last part, "Off course Ikki was not happy and threatened to blow Shaka up again… Shun and Aiolia tried to held Ikki back, in short… last week was a chaos." Aldebaran's smile twitched, "Ha ha ha ha ha…! You should see how red Ikki's face was! And how he ended up chained by his brother to stop him from trying to kill Shaka! It's hilarious I tell you! He didn't give up and crawl like a worm as cursing to Shaka!"

Mu sweat-dropped at Aldebaran who seemed if he had no care of dignity wouldn't mind rolling on the floor. "All of that just because of a disciple's curiosity…" He said absentmindedly before his eyes widened in realization that he had forgot something.

"Yeah… curiosity kills the cat… ng?" Aldebaran stared at shocked face of Mu, "What's wrong buddy?"

"Aldebaran…" Mu called as signaled him to lend his ear, then whispered to the Taurus Saint as kept an eye on Kiki who seemed to enjoy juice he took from Aldebaran's fridge. "Do you know who might have …. And let it lying around on the ground?"

Aldebaran paled then blushed furiously," How in Athena's name that …!" Before Aldebaran could scream the name of cursed object to the whole sanctuary Mu covered Aldebaran's mouth with his hand.

Kiki looked curiously at his master and Aldebaran who seemed panic for some reason, but only shrugged as his master never allowed him to meddle in gold saint's business. "Shhh… please be quiet! Kiki already forget about it! Do you want him to remember and ask me **that **again?" Mu whispered as uncovered Aldebaran's mouth.

"Sorry…" The Taurus saint smiled sheepishly, " If you ask me about who might have such thing… it could be only Milo, Kanon or DeathMask… " He whispered back.

"That's what I think too…" Mu agreed, "But in other point of view it's also kind of off of them to have that one of all things that exist in this modern era…"

Aldebaran looked thoughtful for a while before nodding in agreement, "Well if you see it in that way… it's kind of weird but who else?"

Mu sighed, "I don't know… this might be seems as small problem, but you know it might become big if we didn't manage to track down the owner or it fell to innocent fellow~" He muttered softly, "I ask you since you have your very own library… "

Aldebaran shook his head furiously, "I swear that my library only have culinary books!"

"I am not suspicious of you…" Mu chuckled softly, " Who else have library in their temple?"

It was normal for Mu to ask since he had absent for thirteen years from sanctuary so who knows one of their fellows developed love for reading during his absence? "Uhm… Camus off course… then Shaka and Aphrodite. But Aphrodite's only contain about rose gardening and beauty related reading material… " Aldebaran counted with his fingers, "I also see Shura reading books of sword once in a while but dunno if he has a library, Milo like to read book about scorpion for reference of taking care of his pet… but I think he borrow Camus's place to store his books, Saga also fond of reading too…" The Taurus saint paused when noticed Mu had froze once again. "Mu… Mister repairer? Hello… earth to Aries Mu…" Aldebaran joked.

"He… also has a library?" Mu asked still with wide eyes of shock.

"He… who? Ah… you mean him?" Aldebaran leaned his chin on his hand, "Wait… of all people shouldn't he become one who… at least… kind of rela…"

"Stop right there, Aldebaran!" Mu hissed, "I don't even want to relate him with that thing even though I think the same!"

Aldebaran took a step back, startled at sudden outburst of Aries saint, "Well if you say so… but this is indeed confusing as in one point of view he might be the one but in the other hand it's impossible, sun might rise from west if he is!"

"Anyway… I will leave Kiki here with you and go up to the main temple, I will go see Saga and Kanon first since they are the nearest…" Mu said as walked away from the Taurus saint.

"Good luck…" Was all Aldebaran could say, Mu only nodded as he though he really need some luck for this.

* * *

**Gemini temple**

Mu's relationship with the twins was kind of tense, it can't be helped if your father figure was killed by the oldest and the younger one encouraged it. At least Shion was alive again so it was pointless to hate Saga and Kanon now, and it wasn't his nature to hate someone for long. The twin when asked the same question he asked to Aldebaran can't help but blinking repeatedly.

"Can you repeat that again Mu?" Saga asked back, not believing what he heard from the calm saint.

Kanon in the other hand shook his head furiously, "Not mine! I swear… what my repentance to Athena is for then?"

Mu sighed; at least Kanon did look innocent this time. "Saga… I asked if you know who might have that …. thing and let it lying around somewhere in _our sacred_ sanctuary. And Kanon… sorry if I was suspicious of you but I believe you are innocent now, okay?"

"Thanks!" Kanon chirped.

"Uhm…" Saga scratched his head, " Since you were suspicious of my twin I am sure you also suspicious of those who I will list on…"

Mu shrugged, "Well… Milo and DeathMask right?"

"Right…" Saga agreed, "But there is one person who seems impossible to have it but…"

Mu raised his hand to stop Saga from continuing, "I also guess about that… Aldebaran too, but it's **impossible** right?" Mu almost raised his voice.

Saga nodded nervously, wondering why Mu was so worked up over it. In this situation they can't help but suspicious of anyone who might be the culprit. "But…." He tried to reason.

"But no!" The Tibetan cut him in; "I'd rather believe sun would rose from the west tomorrow than that!"

Saga gulped, his twin also mirroring his action, they swore they saw shadow of angry giant white ram with shining eyes behind Mu. "Okay… I also think the same!" Saga and Kanon squeaked in chorus.

"Oh… is that so?" And the shadow disappeared in instant, "Well… excuse me for my intrusion then Saga… Kanon, I will go to ask DeathMask next… bye!" Mu waved then walked away from the Gemini saints.

When Mu's form disappeared in distance the twin sighed in relieve then collapse on the floor with their back pasted on each other, "What was that?" They asked themselves in chorus, if only they could see how similar they were with their gemini cloth in that pose...

* * *

**Cancer Temple**

Much to his surprise Mu didn't find the Italian saint right on his temple but on his kitchen, wearing a dark blue apron with cute orange crab embroidery on its pocket. The Italian saint glared at Mu who caught him cooking carbonara, the Aries saint in the other hand didn't know how to react at the sight. At least it didn't clash with horror temple of his since the Cancer saint himself had buried all the masks.

"Uh… hi DeathMask, it smells nice…" He tried to greet the Cancer saint as normal as possible.

The Cancer saint stared at him for a few second before pointed at small dining table outside his kitchen, Mu for a moment tried to process of what the Cancer saint wanted before obeyed him then sat down on one of the chair. After silence for a few minutes, Mu jerked out of his though when DeathMask brought two plates of carbonara then put one in front of Mu, and one for him then sit down in front of the Aries saint.

"Thank you…" Mu thanked him, actually he wasn't really hungry even though he skipped lunch today. He didn't praise DeathMask's cooking for this too but it was so rare for DeathMask to do something for someone out of kindness. DeathMask only nodded then started to dig in, Mu also did the same and surprised that DeathMask was quite good in cooking like Aldebaran.

Mu looked up after a few bites at DeathMask who ate his food in silence, he had changed so much. Since Athena revived them the Italian saint became so reserved, almost like Camus and somehow it was unnerving. Mu can't blame him since DeathMask was reluctant to be a gold saints again because he was once abandoned by Cancer cloth, and unfortunately no Cancer who had potential as his successor for now. For a saint that was a deep scar for their pride, not to mention DeathMask also think of himself as some kind of ex-criminal. If there was anyone he still can interact without hesitation it was the Pisces saint.

After they finished their food Mu wondered if he would still ask the question, but still at his current condition DeathMask was undoubtedly innocent. "Do you want to say something?" He asked.

"EH?" Mu jerked out of his though at sudden question. "No…" He lied.

DeathMask sighed, "If you don't… you wouldn't be startled like that, just ask… you can't possibly came all the way here for late lunch."

Mu smiled, it would be great if they can be friends… but should he start this friendship with that topic? "Well the truth is…"

**(Few moments later…)**

"So… your disciple found that _thing_ somewhere in sanctuary and ask you what the hell is it?" Mu nodded nervously, "You ask Aldebaran and the twins but they have no clue of who might be the culprit?" DeathMask summarized what Mu had told him, "And you though I might be the one?"

Mu shook his head, "Not anymore…" He admitted sheepishly.

DeathMask sighed, "Even my old-self wouldn't had such thing! Anyway… did you ask Kiki where he saw it?" He asked in lazy tone.

Mu froze, how come he didn't ask Kiki where he found it? "No… I was too occupied of distracting Kiki from the subject… and if possible I don't want him to remember it."

For the umpteenth time DeathMask sighed, "Sometimes… I wonder if being too smart might make you lost a bit of common sense." He wondered out loud. "By the way is Milo also on the list?"

Mu nodded sheepishly, "I don't like to be suspicious of our comrade but…"

"I know…" DeathMask nodded, "But it can't be him, Milo only read book about Scorpion and nothing else… Aphrodite told me that Camus complained about him using his library for storing scorpion related books… you can count him out."

"Oh… and other thing he might read?"

The Cancer saint shook his head, "No… he put it somewhere on his temple I guess but I assure you, those things he owns was nothing like what you search for, most of it only picture… Milo dislikes reading things he thinks he don't need to know… what you search kind of an education thingy right? Not a chance he would have that…"

Mu sighed, "So I am back to square one again?"

He shrugged, "It seems so…"

"Anyway…" Mu trailed off, "Thanks for your help and the lunch." He smiled gently, "It was delicious… hope I didn't bother you." He said as stood up.

"Oi!"

"Yes?" Mu turned back before walked out of the temple.

DeathMask scratched his head then said, "Bring your disciple once in a while to my temple for breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert or whatever… he likes Aldebaran's cooking right? I think he might like mine too."

Mu beamed at that, "Sure! I bet Kiki would like your spaghetti too!"

* * *

**Leo Temple**

Mu once again found a very awkward picture of his fellow saints, Aiolia was combing his brown hairs in front of mirror as whistling happily. He even put some cologne, something the Leo saint never did before. What next? Shura tried to sharpen his Excalibur with sharpener?

"Yo Mu!" Aiolia greeted him cheerfully, "What a nice day today, isn't it?"

Mu nodded, "Are you… going out with Marin now?" The Aries saint guessed.

Aiolia grinned and blush colored his cheeks, "Well… we will take a stroll on the beach then having nice dinner on a French restaurant Camus recommended to me!"

"Oh…" Well it didn't take a genius to conclude this fellow was innocent, "Well… have fun then…"

"I will! By the way Mu… are you busy?" he asked.

Mu raised an eyeybrow, "Why you ask?"

"You see… later around four…" He looked at his watch, "Which means in ten minutes, Shura, Aphrodite, Camus and Milo will come to my temple to take some things… and I want to ask whether you can wait here and give them those things… I just back from my mission in France and they asked me to buy stuffs, But since it wrapped I afraid it might mixed when they take it."

"If only for ten minutes… okay, I don't mind." Beside he could interrogate four peoples at once if he wait, "Which for who if I might ask?"

"Uhm… the red one for Camus, it's wine. For Milo is the dark blue one… it's magazine… for Shura is the purple one and the turquoise one is Aphrodite's." The Leo saint listed on. "Actually I want to ask Ikki but… he has something to do in Kanon Island…" He said as rushed off to the exit with Mu followed closely.

"Oh… well, have fun then Aiolia…" He said as waved.

"I will!" Aiolia beamed, "Bye Mu!"

**10 minutes later…**

As expected of Athena's saints to be punctual, four of them were present on Leo's temple. Mu carefully distribute their stuff to the owner, after they checked what's inside an wrapped it back neatly Mu began to ask them the same question he forgot how many times had asked for today.

Camus raised an eyebrow, Shura was horrified at the news, Aphrodite if anything looked amused because he though it was funny and Milo… reacted like Kanon when all eyes fell on him, "Not me! I swear… all I have in my house are these!" He said as raised the magazine, "I will show you… that inside…"

"NO!" The three saints yelled in chorus except Aphrodite who seemed already appointed himself as spectator of our debate. "Like hell we want to see what's inside!" Camus yelled angrily for once looked so emotional but then again it was about Milo.

"Whatever Milo…" Mu said with blushing face, "You are innocent, happy now? Geez… you and Kanon are so… jumpy."

"But still… Mu, tell me who among us you haven't ask?" Shura asked clearly fully intend to catch culprit who had defiled Athena's sacred ground.

Mu sighed, "I haven't ask Aiolia but from what I saw… I am sure he is innocent, then the rest are Shaka and Aiolos…"

Milo's eyebrow twitched, "Shaka and Aiolos? Nah… it's the same as no one left in Gold Saints left as suspected!"

Camus looked thoughtful and as usual with stoic face began trying to deduct what Mu told them. The others looked at him, for them somehow Camus looked a bit creepy as he was staring at the distance with his icy ice, as if boring hole somewhere, "Err…Camus?"

Milo grinned, "He is thinking…" He quipped, "Let him be for a few minutes… then TING! He will find a solution…"

"Sounds like a microwave…" Aphrodite commented.

"Don't talk as if I am not here please…" Camus rolled his eyes to Milo and Aphrodite, who shuddered at sudden cold that attacked their body. "Anyway… Mu you better ask them, rather than sit here… doing nothing, I will help too."

"I don't know you care so much about this Camus…" Milo said as raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

Camus growled, "I don't want to imagine if it's _my _disciple who find it… Hyoga is older than Kiki but he still only thirteen years old!"

Mu nodded in agreement; glad to find fellow master who was worried of their disciple. Aphrodite rolled his eyes, "Huh… romance between master and disciple…" He grumbled but quickly shut his mouth when the said masters glared at him, the memory of beating Mu gave him in Hades war was still fresh and he had no intention to refresh it with Camus added in the mix. "So…" He trailed off nervously as stood up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go to Shaka's place!"

Shura raised his hand, "And who will ask that Buddha's reincarnation about this? I don't want to lose my senses again…"

Everyone was silent before all eyes fell on the Aries saint, "What make you guys think he wouldn't be angry if it's me who ask it?" Mu asked out of curiosity, it wasn't he would reject the idea; it's mainly his problem after all.

It's Aphrodite who answered him, "If it's you…" He trailed off, "At least he wouldn't think we are trying to prank him… "

"By the way Mu… shouldn't Shaka at least…" Camus began, but the Aries already ran to the exit of Leo temple without a word.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?" All of them shrugged then followed the Aries saint to the temple of maiden.

* * *

**Entrance of Virgo Temple**

Much to their surprise another knight that had not been asked was also there, Aiolos was holding a tall pile of books and put it down on the floor. The older brother of Leo saint smiled at the new comer, "Hello boys… why you guys looks in hurry?"

Mu was the first one who replied, "Hi Aiolos… it's just we have something to ask to you and Shaka. But… what are you doing? Why it looks so busy here?" Mu asked as he saw Shaka's servants and Shun were moving around the temple with piles of books and scrolls on their hands.

Aiolos laughed out loud, "You see… because some people blew up Shaka's temple, it have to be rebuilt…" All younger gold saints blushed except Aphrodite who snickered at his friends, Shaka was indeed upset to find his temple reduced to ruin beyond repair not to mention he can't blame anyone. It was so comical of him, frozen in front of his temple's ruin, Shaka only expected the temple had big hole on the roof not totally obliterated. All six gold saints plus Bronzes apologized to him for it, which was why Virgo temple was the first one that rebuilt by Saori. "Most of his furniture already replaced since few months ago but all of his books and scrolls have not, you know… it have to be ordered directly from India so it took some time till the package arrive this morning. So I am helping him… to arrange it"

Mu nodded, "So… all of these was what inside giant package Shaka got this morning…"

The Sagittarius saint smiled, "Yeah… Shaka have hard time to found all of these since some of it are really old so he had to ask monks from India to give him the spare books if they have any…"

Milo rolled his eyes, "Well… he sure can rival Camus in number of collection, but seriously… can you finish reading all of this before you died of old age?" He asked incredulously.

Camus huffed as looked down at some books, examining the cover. "It's not only books of Buddhism, philosophy, and literature I knew he likes to collect…" He said as took a book on the top of the pile, "This one is… Indian culinary book?" He said in disbelief from the picture of Curry rice on the cover.

"Ah… those books are…" Sagittarius saint said but Aphrodite cut him in.

"Aiolos… you are stepping on a book, what Shaka would say if he find out?" He exclaimed in horror.

Aiolos jumped as if he had stepped on a nail, horrified of the Virgo's wrath for what he did to the precious book. But much to his surprise Mu snatched the book away from the floor with a speed that would put speed of light in shame and began to examine the writing on the books. Mu's eyes widened comically before blushing furiously, stammering on his words, "This… this… is the…"

"**What?"** All the four saints exclaimed in horror leaving the oldest saint in confusion.

Shura snatched the book away from Mu who still froze in his position, then examine the book closely. From his point of view illustration on the cover is anything was weird and kind of creepy, Camus, Milo, and Aphrodite peeked from his shoulder wondering of what kind of book it was. "I can't read what's written here! Oi Mu!" Then three of them fell flat on their back.

"How the hell you can't read it?" Milo groaned impatiently.

Mu blinked before snapped out of his reverie, then he saw Shura shoved the book to Milo's chest, "If you're so smart Scorpio… try to read it yourself!"

Milo frowned when he saw unknown alphabet written like vine on the cover, what was that? Camus noticed his friend's confusion then sighed, "That's Sanskrit… written in Devanāgarī alphabet. Commonly used in India… it's not weird if Mu can read it since Tibet located near India and strongly influenced by Buddhism…"

"Oh… but is this really the one we are looking for?" Milo asked to no one.

"I guess…" Camus shrugged.

Aphrodite snickered, "I never know that monk is quite naughty on his own way…" Mu once again snapped out from his reverie and looked at his friends who crowded around the book.

Shura was almost in tears, he growled. "I can't believe of all people SHaka is the one who dare to defile our sacred sanctuary! All respect I have in him since Hades war is gone now…!" He yelled in despair.

Mu quickly took the book away from them, "This must be a misunderstanding! Shaka is not like that!" He yelled indignantly.

"Uhm… boys?" Aiolos called, "Can you please explain what's going on here? And why you arguing over a book… I feel being left out here." He said sadly.

Milo huffed, "The truth is… Shaka… he…"

Mu cut him in, "This can't be true! Shaka would never…"

"The evidence is in your hand!" Shura exclaimed as pointed at the book.

"Mu dear… stop defending him… as heavenly the man closest to God is… he still human… a man." Aphrodite grinned mischievously.

Aiolos crouched down muttering, "Life is not fair… died for thirteen years then when wake up all of my little brothers ignore me…"

* * *

The commotion outside the temple didn't go unnoticed by its guardian; Shaka was walking to their direction dressed in casual clothes like his comrades, white tunic that only covered one shoulder. "What happened?" He asked, "Why all of you make a commotion here?"

All saints stared at him as if he had grown second head, his eyes were closed but he can feel their restlessness because of his presence. Before he could ask more Shura opened his mouth first, "I can't believe a man like you would succumb like this!" He yelled as tears pooled on his eyes.

"Huh?" Shaka was surprised the Capricorn saint behaved so emotional over something. "What do you mean?"

"He mean… he didn't expect you of all people is…" Aphrodite trailed off but Mu cut him in.

"This is a mistake Shaka!" The Aries saint said.

Milo groaned, "The evidence is in your hands!"

Then Shura snatched the book away from Mu then shoved the book close to the Virgo's saints's face. "What do you have to say for yourself Shaka? Can you explain why you have this in your temple? This…." He trailed off in anger.

"**KAMA SUTRA!"**

Milo, Camus and Aphrodite backed away just in case Shaka or Shura explode on the spot but much to their confusion Shaka calmly took the book and examine it carefully, running the tip of his fingers on its cover's writing. Mu was confused at Shaka's reaction, and Aiolos repeated the last phrase Shura said in confusion. "Well… what's the problem then?" He asked calmly with a smile on his lips.

"Shaka?" Mu was really at a lost of what happened.

Camus sighed, "Kiki somehow saw it this morning lying on the ground and asked Mu what is it. And Shura think you have defiled our sanctuary…" he listed on.

"It's a mistake… right Shaka?" Mu pressed on, his mind can't believe Shaka of all people might be the one who almost contaminated his disciple's innocent mind.

Much to their shock Shaka's lips twitched before he laughed out loud, "Ha ha ha ha ha…." He even banged his fist to the nearest column as if laughing was not enough, "My stomach hurt!" Shaka said as leaned on the column, his left hand wiped away tear that pooled on his eyes and another clutching on his stomach. All saints stared at him in shock, Shaka never laughed like innocent child like this.

Shura was the first one who found his voice, "Why you laugh SHaka? I can't see which part of this mess you caused is funny!" He shouted indignantly.

"So that's the problem?" Aiolos said before laughed like SHaka but he was rolling on the floor. "Ha ha ha ha… that's funny!"

Milo groaned, "Now I am confused…"

Camus nodded in agreement, "Shaka… Aiolos, I don't mind you laugh but can you please explain first?" he asked politely.

"Well…" Shaka trailed off the wiped his tears, "First of all… do you really believe I would buy this kind of book?" Mu shook his head violently, Shura growled and the rest of them shrugged. Shaka chuckled softly at those who doubt him and Mu who really trust him that much, he waved the book. "If I really buy this… what for?" He asked teasingly.

All of them blushed deep red except Aiolos who chuckled at his younger comrades, "I don't want to know!" Shura yelled indignantly.

"Really?" Shaka raised an eyebrow then called his disciple, "Shun! Come here…"

Few moments later the Andromeda saint walked out of the temple dressed in his usual green shirt and white pants. "Yes master? Most of philosophy book already on the shelves… arranged according to alphabet…" Shun informed him as wrote something on his clipboard, then he noticed fellow gold saints around him, he bowed slightly before greeted them. "Err… is there something wrong?"

Shaka handed him the book then said, "Another one to add on the pile of wrong order…"

"**What?" **

Shun took one step backward out of shock, "Yes… this book also one that we should send back to India." He informed them, "Kama Sutra…" He read out loud, then wrote down the title, "This one too…"

Mu approached Shaka then asked, "Uhm… Shaka, you teach Shun sankrit and Devanāgarī?"

Shaka nodded as smiled at the Aries saint, "Well… sometimes I would need Shun's help to write down some letters to send to my homeland if I am busy… he is learning fast…" He said as ruffled the Andromeda's green hair like a father, Shun blushed a bit at the compliment, "It's easy to teach him anything if he is patient." Shun blushed redder when reminded of last week's chaos.

Milo frowned, "But I still don't understand… why there are some books you need to send back home?"

Aiolos chuckled, "All books on the terrace would be send back to India" He said as pointed at three piles of book that contained five thick book each and few thin ones.

"That's a lot." Aphrodite commented.

"It's my fault…" Shun admitted sadly.

Shura raised an eyebrow, "You mean?"

Shaka raised a hand, ready to defend his disciple. "Don't jump to conclusion Shura… let me explain…" He said in lofty tone, "You know that few weeks ago Athena suddenly asked me to go to emergency mission in Egypt, in the same day I also have to send letter about list of books I wanted to order from India. I already have the list but haven't write it on formal letter…" He trailed off, "But I had to rush that letter in the same day because some books only available in certain period. So… I asked Shun to copy down the list in Devanāgarī alphabet, that time I only have taught Shun very little, so it's not a surprise he wrote some of the book's title wrong… and this book…" He said as took it from Shun, "Is one of books that shouldn't be on the list." He finished with a smile.

Mu looked relieved, "So that's why…" He sighed, it as if heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Camus for once looked emotional, "But whatever the reason was… don't leave such thing lying on the ground! What if our young disciple found it?"

Shaka laughed again, "Camus… Camus…" He shook his head, "And here I though you are one of the most intelligent among us, tell me… can Hyoga read Devanāgarī?"

Camus blushed then grumbled, "No… but Kiki can…"

"But Kiki can't understand Indian…" Shaka said the turned to Mu, "Kiki haven't learn Indian right? Even though he can read Devanāgarī a bit…"

Mu nodded, "Yes… he can read but didn't understand Indian at all…"

"The illustration…" Milo pointed out.

Shaka chuckled, "I don't think so… if anything they would find it as weird or creepy."

"Oh…" Milo smiled sheepishly as he can't help but agreed.

"Beside… it's not like I left it lying around here, it must be dropped from the package… there was one package that got a hole on it…" Shaka explained as crossed his arms. "By the way… all of this commotion because of this book?" He asked in disbelief.

All of them can't help but nodded sheepishly, Shura was deep red out of shame since he already cried because of this misunderstanding. Mu looked ready to dig a hole, and he even can't look at Shaka's face. Shun didn't really get what happened but more or less he was sure the Kama Sutra book was what caused all of this, "I better pack this with all book we want to send back, right master?"

"Right…" Shaka nodded, "Is everything already arranged inside?"

"I guess we will finish soon… only herbs and poetry section left." Shun informed the blond saint.

"Good…"

Shura walked to the Virgo saint then fell on his knee, "Shaka…. I am sorry! I wronged you!"

Shaka hauled him up to stand, "I am understand… I forgive you Shura, anyway… just go home for now and calm yourself ok?" He said as patted Shura's shoulder.

Shura nodded before entered the temple, looked a bit dazed. Soon Milo and Camus also apologized for the misunderstanding then went up to their temple with Aphrodite who just winked at Shaka and Shun. Aiolos in the other hand excuse himself to retire to Leo's temple, eager to wait for his brother and interrogate him about his date.

Mu was the only one who left behind and volunteered himself to help, Shaka just laughed when Mu told him that he was the one who started the fiasco, interrogating all knights. "I am really sorry Shaka…"He apologized sadly.

Shaka smiled, "Nah... don't mention it, who knows once in a while you can react like that over such thing! Aries Mu is not as calm as we though, ne?" He teased.

"Shaka..." Mu pressed on, at least today he managed to make Shaka laughed like that. It was rare... but still if interrogating the whole sanctuary was what it takes to make Shaka laugh he would choose tickling him any day, even though it was so out of character of Aries Mu.

**end

* * *

**

**Btw the omake only for those who like shonen-ai so... if you don't like it please skip the omake!**

**Anyway... I know I make DeathMask too emo but somehow along the way I wrote him like that for unknown reason ^^,Shura... also too emotional? Drama queen? Well I don't hate him... I am Capricorn BTW but I am kind of unsatisfied with Shura's design, his armor in my opinion is too plain compared with Shaka's, Aiolos's, Camus's, etc... not to mention in Goldies he is quite minor and undeveloped. And like I write in my other FF he is soooooo devoted to Athena to the point he looked like a fanboy! But some people said he is quite popular in Japan for some reason, I wonder why...? Aphro didn't get much dialogue, so does Milo and Camus but they have big role in my other fic so... no prob I guess~ No Shion and Dohko but then again I don't think I can put them anywhere~  
**

**and sorry to say Kama Sutra illustration is weird and creepy, honestly myself have no right to make such opinion as my country's ancient illustration also strongly influenced by India~ It's just what I think Bronzes and Kiki would think of it... I myself think of it as artistic! =_= well... hope you like this fic and don't forget to throw roses (review not Demon rose) to my stage!  
**

* * *

Shun went to Athens to buy supply and playing with his bronze friends for weekend he wouldn't be back till midnight, leaving the two gold saints alone as Shaka had excused all of his servants to retire. They were in the Shaka's library, arranged few piled a book to a shelves. "Mu… enough, beside… it's funny and I am not offended by it…" He assured the Aries saint who still felt guilty to make such a commotion.

"But all of this commotion… at least I didn't involve master Shion and Roushi who is in the main temple…" Mu said sheepishly, his master undoubtedly would give him a harsh lecture.

Shaka smiled at his friend, "Indeed… "He agreed then suddenly waved a familiar object before Mu's perfect face. The Aries saint can't help but yelped and blushing furiously. "That's such an adorable reaction from you…" He commented teasingly.

Mu looked up at Shaka, startled he had opened his eyes. "SHaka?"

"You see Mu…" He began as flipped the book, "Unlike what all of you think… this book's content is not about lust and carnal desire… but how to make your lover happy… enjoying each other's company."

Mu stared at Shaka's blue eyes, deep like ocean that as if swallowed him. "I shouldn't pass such prejudice over it then…"

Shaka laughed, "Easy… that's why I asked you before, what is this for? I had no one in my life to be loved in that way…" He trailed off, "It was useless for me…"

"But Shaka… I though you already wrapped that book with others that you want to send back?" Mu asked in confusion.

The Indian smiled seductively, "I change my mind…" He said as closed the distance between him and the Tibetan. "Say Mu…"

Mu felt like his heart would leap out of his throat, and Shaka's warm breath on his face gave his brain difficulties of thinking, "But… you said it's useless for you?"

"It _was_ useless… but now…" He trailed off as caressed the Aries's cheeks, Mu trembled under Shaka's touch. "I don't think so…"

"Sha… Sha…ka…" Mu stammered, perfectly aware of how close they were with each other, and Shaka's lips were just inched from his. "I… I…"

"Ne… Mu? From where you want to start? Which chapter?" He whispered to his right ear, as moved the book closer to Mu's left ear.

Mu gulped, "I don't understand…" He admitted nervously, his heart was beating so fast.

Shaka chuckled then whispered to Mu's ears with his melodious voice, "Well… it's easy to make you understand, after all… Mu is so smart ne?"

Mu shuddered then before he could react Shaka pushed him gently to the cushions that stationed on the library. The Aries saint's eyes were wide in surprise when he felt Shaka hovered above his body then the Indian's lips landed on his cheeks, "Sha…ka… what…?" Before he could ask more his lips were silenced by Shaka's soft lips, Mu's eyes widened before he relaxed then closed his yes, letting the Virgo saint to deepen the kiss. They kissed passionately till they felt the lack of oxygen forced their lips to part.

"Do you have any question left?" Shaka asked as massaged Mu's left arm earning him a sigh from the Aries Saint. "I know you have ask many people for today Mu…"

Mu panted lightly before answered, "I have enough for today…" He admitted, "So please…"

"Please what?" Shaka asked as locked his blue eyes to Aries's emerald eyes. "Your turn to answer."

Mu groaned impatiently, then sat up hastily. "Stop teasing me!" He said before crushed his lips with Shaka's.

"As you wish…" SHaka's whispered to his mouth seductively, they had hours till Shun returned from Athens.

Fortunately for them actually they didn't need to worry about time since, somehow Shun got a feeling he better not return till tomorrow morning, not to mention all of his bronze gang dropped dead after few glass of ouzo so they had to rent room of hotel in Athens. And Shun as the only one who sober have to take care of them, his master would understand why he didn't return till tomorrow.

* * *

**My first try in intense shonen-ai scene 0/0 do you like it? Hope so... I am waiting for rose in my lonely stage, but don't ask the rose from Aphrodite!**


End file.
